Survivor: Pitcairn Islands
Ducie Oeno Henderson | all_stars = Survivor: All-Stars | allstars = | fans_vs_favs = Survivor: The Caribbean | fansvsfavs = | previous_season = Survivor: Tanzania | next_season = Survivor: Laos }} Survivor: Pitcairn Islands is the fourth edition of the ImANewUser Survivor series. The 24 contestants were former contestants on The Amazing Race. After Forumsnet experienced some issues, the fourth season was hosted in RFF. The show started with three tribes. For this season, there is no exile or kidnapping. Instead, the tribe that wins an Immunity Challenge gets to give someone from the losing tribe a clue to a hidden Immunity Idol in camp. (However, the note which contains the clue is not revealed as such.) This made for three hidden idols, the most in any season of the game. The game started on April 5, 2009. Filming took place in Ducie Island, an atoll in the Pacific Ocean, part of the Pitcairn Islands. Contestants The Game Episode Summaries Episode 1: "Termites, They Give You Energy!" * Reward/Immunity Challenge: Seven members of each tribe would be blindfolded. The remaining tribe member would work as a caller to help the tribe carry and transfer three barrels, a house and the tribe flag in that order. The first tribe to carry all the things to the other side wins. ** Reward: Tribal Immunity, flint On Day 1, Jeff immediately started the game when he announced that the tribes will be determined by the castaways. The tribes were also told of "Holiday Island", a tribe camp that was more well-off than the other two camps. It was revealed that the Oeno tribe was going to live on "Holiday Island", while the Ducie tribe settled on the shark-infested island and Henderson on the island with steep surfaces. The tribes immediately got to finding food and building a shelter. The Ducie tribe started working on the shelter the first moment they stepped on the beach. Over on Oeno, the tribe immediately had problems. Tisha was secretly displeased with Wil taking over the leader position and Shana was feeling sick. On Henderson, some of the castaways had self-doubt about accomplishing anything at camp. By Day 2, the tribes were shown getting accustomed to their new surroundings. At the Reward/Immunity Challenge, Shana kept Oeno behind. Meanwhile, Ducie and Henderson were neck-and-neck, until Ducie pulled ahead to win the first challenge. Back at Oeno, Shana was the person on the chopping block, so she lobbied for Marshall's exit since she thought he'd be a liability. Meanwhile, Kelly C. & Marion had a little confrontation and both lobbied for the other's exit. At Tribal Council, Shana was voted out in a 7-1 vote, while Marion left after Tricia switched from Kelly to her in the revote. Episode 2: "This Isn't Trigonometry, This Is Survivor!" * Reward/Immunity Challenge: Five tribe members would swim out to one of 5 platforms lined up in a row going out into the ocean, each farther apart from the last one. Each member would then grab a bag of pieces, and come back towards the shore. The remaining two tribe members will use the pieces and solve a puzzle. The first tribe who solves the puzzle will win immunity and reward, while the second tribe who finishes the puzzle will win just immunity. ** Reward: fishing kit, basket of fruits After Tribal Council, the Oeno and Henderson tribes had different reactions. At Oeno, the mood was a redemptive one, with certain members wanting to improve their status in the game. Over in Henderson, Kelly C. was shown having conflict with her tribemates, after being voted for at their first Tribal Council. The tension cooled off in the afternoon, although some tribe members became wary. At Ducie, Patrick and Paul discussed their alliance, and made Kelly P. the third member. Collin became sick and even though he was taken care of by Linda, he didn't feel safe for this week. At the Reward/Immunity Challenge, Wil and Jacqueline struggled to stay underwater, costing the win for their tribemates. Back at camp, Ian & Wil lobbied for Marshall's exit, while David, Jacqueline & Marshall got fed up with Wil. With the votes in the air before Tribal Council, Ian appealed to Joni & Tisha about voting off Marshall. At Tribal Council, Joni & Tisha voted for Jacqueline, sending Wil home in a 3-2-2 vote. Episode 3: "Risky Business Is All Risk, No Business" * Reward/Immunity Challenge: For this challenge, four tribe members will be standing on a platform holding a pole on their shoulders. Every ten minutes, 20-pound weights will be added. If at any time that tribe member loses their balance, pole or bags, they are eliminated. First tribe to lose all their four members loses Immunity. The last person left standing wins the Reward for their tribe. ** Reward: tarp, blankets and pillows After Tribal Council, Jacqueline & Marshall felt at risk at Oeno so each strove to improve the tribe's impressions on them. As Jacqueline started to provide food for the tribe, some of her tribemates felt she was worth keeping, like Ian, while others, like Tisha, were still hesitant. Over at Henderson, the tribe started to bond and Kelly C. started to let go of her issues. In the forest, Oswald & Ron talked strategy, but were caught by Kelly C. & Avi, so the duo proposed an alliance between the four of them so that their plans would not be exposed. At Ducie, Collin continued to feel sick while Ken started to give off an aura of nonchalance and laziness to Tâmisa. At the Reward/Immunity Challenge, the Ducie tribe lost an enduring battle when Paul dropped his weight, amounting to 360 lbs. In the end, Henderson's Ron & Oeno's Ian battled it out, with Ron edging out Ian to win Reward. The Henderson tribe then chose to give Flo a sealed bottle with a note. Back at camp, the Ducie tribe seemed dead set on voting for Collin. However, Tâmisa & Linda lobbied for Ken's exit, as they viewed him as very lazy around camp and someone who didn't give it all at the challenge. They talked with Patrick, who agreed. He then talked with Kelly P., but she was hesitant to go along with the plan. In the end, Kelly P. voted for Ken as well, sending him home in a 5-3 vote. Episode 4: "Those Guys Are Cuckoo Birds" * Reward/Immunity Challenge: For this challenge, three tribe members will take turns smashing hanging tiles using pebbles. Once the tiles are smashed, a plank will be released into the water. Once all nine planks are brought back to shore, the remaining three tribe members will use the planks to assemble a staircase. First tribe who gets all six members on top of the staircase wins immunity and reward, while the second tribe will win just immunity. ** Reward: bread, donuts, peanut butter sandwiches, pastries After Tribal Council, Paul & Flo felt on the outs of the tribe. On Day 8, at Oeno, Jacqueline, Joni & Tisha formed a bond and plotted to get rid of the guys on their tribe. At Ducie, Tâmisa & Linda wondered about the bottle Flo had and pitched to Kelly P. the idea of voting out Flo due to the possibility of an idol stirring up the vote. Flo also started searching for the idol, but her efforts were in vain. Meanwhile, Paul talked to Patrick about the alliance and talked about who to vote out next. On Henderson, the alliance between Oswald, Ron, Avi & Kelly C. talked over who to vote out next between Margaretta & Tricia. This led to a feud between Kelly C. and Oswald and the alliance self-destructed, leading Oswald to target Kelly. At the combined Reward/Immunity Challenge, Ducie & Henderson held a slight lead over Oeno, but as the challenge progressed, Henderson fell behind. At the stair-building portion, Oeno increased their lead and won the Reward. Meanwhile, Henderson tried their best to catch up with Ducie, but the deficit was too big to overcome and Ducie won the second Immunity. Back at camp, the Henderson tribe scrambled to save themselves. Kelly C. & Avi tried to rebuild their alliance, but it fell on deaf ears. At Tribal Council, Kelly C. had another altercation with Oswald about the challenge and after the vote, Kelly C. was sent home in a 6-1 vote for bringing too much drama to the camp. Episode 5: "The Plants Have Brains Too" * Reward/Immunity Challenge: One tribe member from each tribe would alternate launching balls from a slingshot while the remaining five tribemates have to catch the balls with handheld nets. Catching a ball would score one point for their tribe. First tribe to score 5 points wins both immunity & the reward. Second tribe to score 5 points wins immunity. ** Reward: a dinner of steaks, hamburgers, hotdogs, rice, bread, fish, vegetables and fruits personally served to the tribe by the beach After Tribal Council, Margaretta started to worry about her place in the game, fearing Kelly's words could have an effect on her stay. On Day 10, at Ducie, Tâmisa & Linda debated on voting out Flo separately from the alliance of Patrick, Paul & Kelly P. Even though Flo did not overhear either group talking, Flo started to suspect about going home tonight. At Oeno, Marshall started scrambling for an alliance and made a deal with Joni, leaving Joni to contemplate her options. At Henderson, as Margaretta shared her clues with Tricia to find the idol, Oswald & Ron reformed their alliance with Avi, in order to gain security in the game. Before the challenge, Patrick pitched the idea to throw the challenge in order to vote out Flo to Paul & Kelly, but Kelly P. was hesitant to follow through with the plan. At the Reward/Immunity Challenge, Patrick & Paul went through with throwing the challenge, giving Henderson & Oeno the win. Back at Ducie, Flo searched for the idol using the clues she was given after the challenge. Before Tribal Council, the tribe was set on voting Flo out. However, after Tâmisa & Linda overheard the alliance of Patrick, Paul & Kelly, the girls decided to keep Flo and target Patrick. They approached Collin for a blindside, but Collin was hesitant to go along with them. At Tribal Council, Flo & Patrick got into a heated argument and Collin sided with Flo, Linda & Tâmisa, voting Patrick out in a 4-3 vote. Episode 6: "I Am About To Pee In My Pants" * Reward/Immunity Challenge: Each tribe member will dive out to sea and retrieve one of six satchels located at a depth ranging from 5 to 30 meters. After gathering all six satchels, three tribe members must solve a puzzle. The first tribe to solve the puzzle wins. ** Reward: a picnic, a new shelter After Tribal Council, Flo felt more secure with her position in the tribe & talked to Linda about the clues the following day. On Day 12, at Henderson, Margaretta sensed the alliance between Avi, Oswald & Ron, and talked to Tricia about forming a counter-alliance. At Oeno, Marshall annoyed Joni & Ian talked to Joni about forming a pact with David & Jacqueline, leaving Joni to wonder which alliance would be best for her to go to. At the Reward/Immunity Challenge, the three tribes were neck-and-neck when it came to the challenge, but Henderson edged the other tribes out for a narrow victory. At Ducie, Linda shared the clues with Tâmisa & Flo. However, Tâmisa targetted Flo behind her back and broke down when Paul & Kelly somewhat refused. At Oeno, the tribe agreed on voting for Marshall and Marshall was voted out in Oeno's Tribal Council in a 5-1 vote. At Ducie's Tribal Council, the tribe was split and after a 2-2-2 tie between Paul, Flo & Tâmisa, Tâmisa pulled the unlucky purple rock and was the eighth person voted off. Episode 7: "It's Like Playing The Game All Over Again" * Reward/Immunity Challenge: Each tribe member will be given a case, each with six different items. There are 14 different items. Each tribe member must then find a match to an item in their case until all their items are matched. The tribe with the most pairs after all items are matched wins. ** Reward: a map to a new water hole At the Ducie camp, Flo & Linda felt betrayed by Tâmisa's vote last Tribal Council. Meanwhile, Paul and Kelly P. tried to pull over Collin, hoping to gain a majority in the tribe. At Oeno, Ian talked to David about who to vote out next as Jacqueline & Tisha went to get out food. The girls then talked about pulling Joni over to gain an advantage. When teams arrived at what they thought was a challenge, they switched tribes instead, reducing the tribes from three to two. Over at the new camps, the new tribe members scrambled to form new alliances and new lines were formed as the day progressed. At the Immunity Challenge, Ducie won in a very close fight against Oeno and chose to give the new set of clues to Ron. Back at Oeno, both Ron and the alliance of Flo, Linda and Collin searched for the idol. However, it wasn't revealed if either one had been successful. At Tribal Council, the original Ducie tribe members were outnumbered as the other members of the new Oeno tribe voted out Collin in a 5-3 vote. Episode 8: "We're Listening To Music From This Island??" * Reward Challenge: The tribes must arrange a set of flags in the order stated. Once the flags are arranged, the reward will pop out. The first tribe to get the reward wins. ** Reward: a trip to the city, a visit from loved ones, new clothes * Immunity Challenge: The tribes must mix and match song titles with the clips played during the challenge. The tribe with the most correct matches wins Immunity. At Oeno, Tisha still felt somehow displeased that they voted out someone as strong as Collin this early. Over at Ducie, the tribe reveled in their good fortunes, pointing out that they have the numbers. At the first Reward Challenge where only a reward was up for grabs, Ducie managed to pull off a blow-out victory and chose to give the clues to Jacqueline, who then chose to keep the clues private until she really needed it. Back at Oeno, Paul & Kelly P. got into a showdown between Lake & Ron over the former supposedly throwing the challenge. At the Reward, Tricia remarked how some of her tribemates acted without manners. At the Immunity Challenge, the new Ducie tribe won their third challenge in a row. Back at camp, Jacqueline and Ian got into an argument, which led Ian to accuse Ron. At Tribal Council, Ron further irked some of his tribemates. Before the votes were revealed, Ron played an idol he said he found at the Oeno camp. However, the idol was said to be fake and being seen by the tribe as the reason they lost the challenges, Ron was voted out 6-1. Voting History * A name in bold indicates the winner of the season. * A name in underline indicates the winner of the car. Notes Note 1: There was a 4-4 tie between Marion & Kelly C., but Tricia changed her vote to Marion in the revote. Note 2: There was a 2-2-2 tie between Tâmisa, Flo & Paul, so a purple rock was used to settle the tie. Jury Vote * Jurors - External Links * Survivor: Pitcairn Islands References